


A Sidewinder Weekender

by Moosey



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: AU, Fun&Games, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:09:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moosey/pseuds/Moosey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick brings a couple of new friends to one of Sidewinder's getaways, and Ty finds himself attracted to one of the new guys. Includes play warfare, Ty's broken fingers, and a happier Zane who never dealt with death and addiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multiple chapter thingymabob, and it's basically my way of procrastinating (I'm a great employee!). 
> 
> Feedback is welcome, as always. 
> 
> Characters belong to the amazing Abi Roux, but I guess we all know that :)

He was pinned down and he knew it, but surrender just wasn’t on the cards. He wasn’t hardwired that way. Grunting with the effort, he brought his feet under himself and shoved himself up, kicking a leg out and planting a foot into the sidewall, using that to propel himself up further, launching over and rolling as he landed to save his already cramping legs. He cursed himself for pushing it on his run yesterday, and prodded his fingers into his aching thigh with an unhappy little chuff.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck_ , he chanted in his mind, dropping down into a modified crouch and slithering slowly in to the foliage without disturbing it too much. Last thing he wanted to do was crash through the dense greenery like a bull in a china shop - he may as well paint a fucking target on his damn back. Owen and another guy were both hit and lying across the border, bodies sprawled and splattered with filth. Ty was sure that he was next, because the odds sure as hell weren’t in his favour. One man against three. Perhaps not insurmountable odds under normal circumstances, but Ty wasn’t fighting 100% fit right now and probably shouldn’t be out at all. The hell was he missing this though.

He circled around carefully, taking his time to plan each step and ease his bulky frame forward, focused on getting some ground between him and the three men stalking him. Ty froze when he heard a branch snapping to his right and a muttered curse in an all too familiar voice. He took the chance, slipping the muzzle of the gun out of the brush and fired a double tap in rapid succession, hitting the guy in the torso. Always aim for the bulk. The man yelled behind his mask as the shots hit clean in the centre of his chest, exploding outwards and he dropped to the floor, hand coming up to smear through the mess on his chest as it heaved.

“Bang bang,” came a low voice directly behind him.

Ty spun in his crouch, lifting his weapon but he was too damn late. As he turned, he felt the hit on his shoulder and chest, knocking him back and sending his own weapon skittering. His turn meant he’d been hit on the front, and he realised too late that that was the plan. They would never shoot him in the back; it implied cowardice.

“Fuck!” Ty exclaimed in a heartfelt voice. “You played me!”

Nick clambered to hit feet from where he’d fallen when Ty hit him with the paintballs and pulled off his mask. “Damn right we did Grady,” he grinned, Boston accent coming out strong in his glee. His hair glinted red in the sunlight that filtered between the trees, and his face was flushed and split in an obnoxious grin.  

Ty grumbled and stood, brushing off twigs and miscellaneous forest floor debris. He flipped Nick the middle finger and turned to face his rather tall shooter. “Alright. And who’re you, jackass?” he asked, pulling off his own mask. The air felt blessedly cool on his skin, and he took in a deep breath, inhaling the smell of sweat and paint in the air.

The tall guy propped his paintball gun against his leg and removed his mask, rubbing a hand over his curling dark hair and gave Ty a wry grin. “I’m the guy who shot your ass,” he drawled, with what sounded like a slightly Texan accent, propping the paintball mask under his arm like it was a motorcycle helmet. It was such a natural gesture that Ty knew straight away this guy rode a bike. No doubt about it. Ty hated bikes himself these days, but he could understand the appeal.

Ty narrowed his eyes and pointedly ignored Nick’s laughter behind him. “Funny man huh?” he accused, jabbing a finger towards the guy. Who infuriatingly just smirked in return and picked up his gun before sauntering off towards the markers that separated playing field from the safe zone. Ty glared at the man’s back as he went, and definitely was _not_ checking out the width of his shoulders or the smoothness of his gait. Not at all. Nope. He scowled and rubbed a finger over his eyebrow, head tilted as he watched.

Nick came up and slung an arm around Ty,propelling him forward and steering him after the tall guy who had settled himself on a chair and was drinking from a water bottle along with a blonde guy Ty didn’t recognise either. His other downed teammate – they’d split the two newbies between them, and been pleasantly surprised by the skill they’d shown.

This time Ty definitely wasn’t watching the tall guy’s throat working as he swallowed gulps of the water. Definitely wasn’t feeling a little dry mouthed himself.

“Guys,” Nick called, dragging Ty with him, “meet Ty Grady. Former Recon, current FBI. Ty, this is Mark and Zane. Funnily enough, former Marine,” he gestured to Mark, “and current FBI,” he pointed at Zane, the tall dark shooter. Zane. Ty liked that.

“So you’re _the_ Ty Grady?” the blonde, Mark, asked in a Texan accent much more pronounced than Zane’s seemed to be. He looked a little awed, which bugged Ty. He flushed a little and grumbled a noise of assent, avoiding making a real response by gulping down his own water. “Well Goddamn,” Mark smiled. “My brother-in-law just took down a crazy ass Recon Marine.” He clapped Zane on the shoulder. Ty could just feel himself starting to bristle.

Zane smiled, a subtle little thing, and inclined his head to Mark. “That Recon Marine took your ass out though,” he said. He looked down at Mark who was thoroughly splattered with blue paint. “Quite spectacularly, I might add.”

“With broken fingers,” added in Kelly from his cross-legged position at Nick’s feet. Ty grinned at him, and took the seat next to Zane, casually swinging his bottle from his splinted hand.

“What happened there?” Zane asked, inclining his head at Ty’s hand.

“Occupational hazard,” Ty replied vaguely. “You know, if not for these…” he let that trail off as he wiggled what he could of his fingers, the implication clear.

Zane smiled over at him, a genuine look of amusement on his face, dark eyes glittering in the sunshine. He looked seriously hot, and Ty was taken aback for just a moment before he caught himself. “Don’t worry, I know I can’t take on a Recon Marine and come out on top,” Zane drawled.

Well fuck. Ty grinned and winked, but refused to give voice to the words rolling around in his head right now, because he sure as fuck wasn’t about to tell a perfect stranger that he’d definitely let him top. Ty didn’t bottom well, but for this guy… yeah, he would be more than willing to try that out, even though it’d been a hell of a long time. “Glad you know your place,” he said instead with a smirk, oddly pleased when Zane let out a huff of laughter.

They all settled back into relaxed conversation, and Ty zoned out a little, as Nick was holding court beside Owen, telling a story about a recent perp. He’d kept Ty up to date with text messages throughout the investigation so Ty could just bask in the sunshine, listening to the comforting hum and lilt of Nick’s voice and the laughter of his old team. It settled him down in ways he hadn’t even realised he needed until this moment. Even the addition of two new voices didn’t grate on him too much.

“So where are you based?”

The question startled Ty out of his daze, though he didn’t so much as twitch, but opened his eyes and glanced over at Zane. “Baltimore. You?”

“I was in Austin. Close to the family ranch, you know? But I’m being transferred out,” he shrugged. “I’ll probably end up in New Mexico or Miami or something.”

Ty grimaced a little. “Yeah? Why’s that?”

“Spanish,” Zane replied, pointing to himself. Ty looked him over, taking in the dark hair and eyes and could definitely see Zane fitting in either place.

“Ah,” Ty murmured with a nod. “Miami is a cesspool.”

“I know. I’d really rather not end up there, but what can I do,” Zane said, sinking back into his chair and closing his eyes. “Anything to get out of Texas right now,” he said with a wry little smile. Ty took a moment to look over the planes of his face, strong and tanned. He looked older than Ty, though not by too much, and he was an undoubtedly handsome man. Maybe a little rugged, a little stern looking when he wasn’t smiling, but handsome nonetheless.

“So gentlemen,” Nick said loudly, clapping his hands together once. “We done with the paintballing for today? Digger arrives tomorrow, so we’re going to need to be on form,” he grinned.

“Fucker will probably bring weaponized paint grenades or something,” Ty said.

“I’m on Digger’s team,” piped up Kelly. “I’m calling it now. And yeah, I’m done. I need feeding.”

“Weaponised paint grenades?” Zane asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

“Digger loves anything that goes boom,” Nick explained. It was an apt summary to be fair, and Zane made a sound of assent as though that made perfect sense.

General consensus seemed to be in favour of food, so they all began shedding their paintball gear, pulling off splattered vests and overalls. Ty was pretty much a pro at this kind of thing by now, and was down to his regular clothes within a couple of minutes. Rolling his gear into a duffle, he was kneeling in the grass and grumbling about his broken fingers and just happened to look up and catch Zane tossing down his bulky vest to the floor and undoing the Velcro at his throat. Ty watched his nimble fingers pulling the neck open and unzipping down his torso, revealing a thin grey Henley that skimmed over his torso, just tight enough to hint at the muscles under the shirt.

Ty had stilled, hit with an avalanche of lust that was probably written all over his damn face, but everyone was busy and laughing and… Zane looked up, ostensibly to answer whatever Mark had just said to him and his eye caught Ty’s, where he was hunkered down and watching. Zane murmured to Mark, but his questioning eyes stayed on Ty, and he finally offered a self-conscious little smile. Ty brazened it out, arching an eyebrow and grinned like it was no big deal, dropping fully to the floor and pulling his duffle in his lap, rooting around in it for a cheroot. Though if he were being entirely honest, he was just trying to hide his hard on whilst he talked it down.

By the time they’d eaten, Kelly and Owen had lit a fire, and all the tents were soon pitched. They’d camp out tonight, and tomorrow Digger would join them and they’d play by ear how long they’d stay out, but they had all taken off a long weekend. Ty presumed Mark and Zane would be around too, and wondered briefly how Nick knew them, but Nick knew people all over the place, could accumulate useful acquaintances even easier than Ty could. Whereas most eventually found Ty oddly charming, he could be abrasive, whereas Nick was easy going through and through. If Nick figured these guys were okay enough to be joining Team Sidewinder on a paintball weekender, then they were okay by Ty too. He just wished Sanchez could have gotten the time off to join them too, but he was up to his eyeballs in an on-going investigation in New York.

It was fully dark by the time Ty had had a few beers and was feeling relaxed but not drunk, enjoying catching up with his buddies and happy enough that there was a little eye candy for him too, but he really needed to pee. In a bad way.

He stood and rotated his wrist gingerly, dropping his empty beer bottle into the recycling bag they’d set up – thanks to Kelly – and picked his way through the trees to find an appropriate place to go. He could just see the flickering light of the fire but he was definitely out of their line of sight. He did his thing and zipped up awkwardly with his left hand, subtly tensing at the sound of footsteps approaching but that was just a habitual reaction. He knew it’d just be one of the guys, but he listened intently nonetheless. You could take the man out of the Marines but you definitely couldn’t take the Marine out of the man.

“Hey,” he called out, just to let whoever it was know he was here.

“Hi.” The low Texan drawl came out from the darkness, and Ty literally shivered. He couldn’t remember the last time he reacted this strongly to anyone, and he was more than a little intrigued by it, but he was wary too.

“Uh, there’s a pretty good spot that way,” Ty said, a little stilted, hooking his thumb back over his shoulder. “Camp can’t see you if you need to go.”

Zane came closer, a tall shapeless mass finally solidifying into a man, and Ty could just about make out his features in the dark. Zane shrugged and leaned against a tree, lifting the unlit cigarette in his hand. “Just wanted a smoke,” he said.

“Things’ll kill ya,” Ty murmured.

“Weren’t you smoking earlier…?”

“That’s different,” Ty said. “It’s not an addiction. Plus it doesn’t taste as nasty.”

Zane dangled the unlit cigarette between his fingers and huffed out a little amused sound. “No one to care about how I taste these days,” he murmured with a cynical smile, and Ty felt the words punch him in the gut. He licked his lips, couldn’t even help himself, but when he noticed Zane’s eyes had zeroed in on the movement and heard the soft sound of Zane’s breath stuttering for a moment, Ty definitely didn’t want to help himself.

“You sure about that Lone Star?” Ty asked, his voice taking on a raspy quality that hadn’t been there a moment ago. He was almost a little nervous, with that kind of heady apprehension that came from putting yourself on the line. Deciding the reward would be worth the risk.

“Ty?” Zane asked, sounding unsure but interested. Like he was hoping what he was thinking was right, but didn’t dare put all his cards on the table yet in case he was wrong. It made Ty feel both oddly invincible and protective, and the air around them felt heavy and laden with possibility.

“I’m right here,” Ty replied, stepping closer and crowding Zane against the tree without touching him. He reached down and plucked the cigarette from Zane’s hand, and held it up between them pointedly, eyebrow raised. Zane swallowed and shook his head, almost flinching when Ty tossed it past him into the darkness beyond them. He slowly reached out and ran his thumb along Zane’s jaw, giving him the option of shutting Ty down, and was gratified when the other man’s eyes fluttered closed for a moment. Even more so when Ty felt hands skimming along his hips, urging him closer. Ty wished he could see Zane’s eyes better, see if his pupils were blown and dark with hunger like he knew his own were.

“I swear to God, if you’re fucking with me…” Zane murmured, hands briefly tightening at Ty’s waist.

They paused for a moment, breath skating over each other’s lips, and almost simultaneously moved together, as through a thread holding them back had been snapped, and now they could finally taste each other freely. Zane groaned first, when their mouths crushed together, and his hands held Ty tight, roaming up his back. Ty licked his way into the warmth of Zane’s mouth and their tongues pressed and rolled together, both groaning as the kiss took on a violent edge. Their hands gripped harder, pulling and trying to touch everything at once, and Ty could feel himself making a growling sound in his throat, trying to push impossibly closer. They rocked together, hips grinding with zero finesse, and now Zane had a grip on Ty’s hair and took on role of the aggressor, using his slight height advantage to it’s fullest.

Ty was lost to this turn of events, both Zane taking point and doing such a damn good job of it too, and he clutched at Zane in return, definitely interested in taking this further, and he wondered how long they’d have to mess around before the others noticed their absence. Certainly not long enough for everything Ty wanted to do to the man he was plastered up against. Ty pulled back with a little angry snarling sound and made his way down Zane’s throat, licking and placing little sucking bites, careful not to mark but enjoying the taste of Zane’s skin, as he worked his hand between them. He gripped Zane through his jeans and shuddered as a groan was ripped from Zane’s throat. He was a surprisingly vocal guy, and it ratcheted up Ty’s interest even further.

“Hey Six? You fallen down a hole or something?”

Owen’s voice came floating through the trees and burst the little bubble that Ty and Zane had lost themselves in. They jerked back but held each other up against the tree, foreheads together, panting into the small space between them, trying to catch their breath. “I’m here you fucker. Can’t a man piss in peace?” Ty shouted back, voice surprisingly steady. Owen laughed and they listened to him walk away, both holding their breath.

“Fuck, Ty,” panted Zane quietly.

“I know. Jesus that’s uncomfortable,” grimaced Ty, stepping back and tugging at the waistband of his jeans. He flushed a little as Zane snickered, and reached out to shove Zane in the shoulder.

“Fuck you, Lone Star” he growled playfully.

Zane caught his wrist and dragged him close again, nuzzling against his cheek in a disconcertingly tender gesture. “Next time,” he whispered in Ty’s ear, following it up with a soft nip on the lobe. Ty groaned, a heartfelt little sound. “I wanna see if you can come out on top Marine” Zane murmured.

“Can’t fucking wait.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weekend of paintball shenanigans continues

Ty woke up stifling hot, groaning and kicking the sleeping bag down into a crumpled ball. He felt his foot connect with something solid, and got a hit to the shoulder in retaliation. 

“Fucker,” Ty complained, rubbing his chest where Nick’s knuckles had made contact. “It’s too hot.” 

“Then stop fucking wriggling around and open the damn tent,” Nick replied, rolling onto his back. 

Ty grunted and pushed himself to sitting, but before he could get to the zipper it was tugged down from outside and Kelly popped his head in, a wide smile on his face. “Guys. Come on. How are you not up?” he brandished a coffee mug that both Nick and Ty growled at. Kelly laughed and retreated, letting them know breakfast was on. 

“Ugh. How is he so awake in the morning?” Nick grumbled. “I hate morning.”

“Buck up, son,” Ty grinned, stretching as best he could and dragged on a pair of sweats so he could crawl out of the tent with a modicum of decency. He rolled his shoulders and drew in a lungful of fresh air, appreciating the breeze that was bliss after the heat of the tent. Damn things were like greenhouses in summer. 

“Morning Grady,” Owen saluted with his mug of coffee as Ty made his way over to the fire, grass scrunching under his feet and between his toes. He blinked, probably looking a little owlish, and ruffled a hand through Owen’s hair. Kelly was tending to the food and Ty eyed it with alarm. Kelly wasn’t exactly known for his culinary skills. 

“Hey Irish!” Ty called. “You better get out here. Doc is cooking.” Owen laughed loudly as Kelly let out a string of protests and Nick came stumbling out of the tent, jeans unbuttoned and held up with a wish and a prayer. 

“I’m up, I’m up. I’ll cook,” he called as he came over. “No offence Doc, but just to be on the safe side yeah?” Nick smiled, slinging an arm around a grumbling Kelly and tucking him in against his side. 

“Yeah, next time one of you needs stitched up, don’t come crying to me,” Kelly muttered, but his lips were twitching. Even he knew he shouldn’t be cooking. 

The slight commotion had drawn Zane and Mark out of their tent with a “Mornin’ y’all,” and they both made a beeline for the coffee pot. They were both also fully dressed, and Ty realised that Sidewinder were probably far too comfortable around each other, and hadn’t really thought about whether the new guys would be. Nick was cooking in only underwear and unbuttoned jeans, Kelly was wearing cargo shorts and nothing else, and both Ty and Owen were in sweats. Nothing presentable about any of them right now, but if it was before 8am then Ty didn’t give a damn. 

He did give a damn about the way Zane was watching him though, and if he walked with a little more of a saunter than usual, no one called him out on it. “Morning Mark, Lonestar,” he nodded, a little smirk on his lips. Mark offered a wave and looked to Zane with a furrowed brow, but Zane seemed to only have eyes for Ty. Mark groaned and rolled his eyes, thwacking Zane in the stomach with a backhand, but Zane just grinned at Ty, eyes very blatantly roaming over his bare torso. 

“Grady!” Nick shouted. “Stop preening and give me a hand.” 

Ty laughed and wandered over, dutifully handing Nick plates for the scrambled eggs and sausage to be scooped out on. “So Zane huh?” Nick asked quietly. The guys knew about Ty’s orientation, and were okay with it. Nick went both ways too, but after one kiss they’d decided their friendship meant far too much for them to fuck up by trying for more. 

“He’s hot and interested, so why not?” Ty replied, passing a plate to Kelly, who was listening with avid interest. 

“He is a good looking guy,” Kelly offered, peering at Zane with narrowed eyes. Zane was chatting with Owen, oblivious to the scrutiny. Nick looked at Kelly with a quirk of his eyebrow. “What?” Kelly said. “An attractive person is an attractive person. I can appreciate that,” he shrugged. 

“I’ve just never seen you pursue a guy is all,” Nick continued. “It’s just not something I’ve actually seen happen.” 

“So I’m pickier about men than women,” Ty shrugged. It was more than that though. He tended to need more connection with a guy, something a little deeper, a little more honest, and that scared him. He could already feel it in his gut when it came to Zane, but he was pretty sure it would be worth it. 

“Zane’s a good guy,” Nick said quietly. Ty paused and looked at his best friend with a frown. 

“That a warning Irish? Am I stepping on toes?” 

“No, I’m not interested Ty. At all. He’s a good guy, but not my type. I just mean… he’s a good guy. If he’s after fun, fine, but be honest about what you’re after. What you can offer. Okay?” 

“I always am,” Ty said slowly, a little haltingly. “What don’t I know?” he asked, concerned about what he was missing. Nick obviously knew something about Zane that was making him question whether Ty was good for him, and Ty was surprised by how much this bothered him. 

Nick smiled, trying to break the tension. “I don’t even know how to start listing all the things you don’t know son,” he drawled, popping a bit of sausage in his mouth with a grin. Ty narrowed his eyes and pointed a finger at Nick in silent warning with a smirk, and dug into his food a little distractedly. It had taken about 24 hours for Zane to worm his way under Ty’s skin enough for him to be aggrieved at the idea of not getting to know him better. 

Digger arrived shortly after they’d packed up the remnants of breakfast and broken down the camp site, leaving the field open for play once more. He arrived with an ominous looking black backpack, which he slung down onto the floor and began pulling out miscellaneous bits of kit. Of course, paint grenades were included, and his own handmade small smoke grenades. 

“Yeah, definitely I’m on Diggers team,” Kelly declared with a decisive nod, rolling a paint grenade in his hand with a little bit of unholy glee in his eye. 

“Can I be on Digger’s team too?” Zane asked, eying the equipment. 

“Yes!” Kelly nodded enthusiastically. “Zane took Grady out yesterday,” Kelly told Digger. 

“Damn son,” Digger grinned, slapping Zane on the back. “You’re in. So what do you say kids, us three against you four? We’ll give you all the advantage you need,” he offered, slinging an arm around Kelly and Zane. 

“You’re on,” Nick replied with narrowed eyes and a dangerous smile. He clasped a hand to the back of Ty’s neck and drew him close, motioning Owen and Mark in for a huddle. “We need to kick their asses,” he said, stating the oh-so-very-obvious. “I’ll go high. Find a position I can pick them off. Mark and Owen, you work to round them up. Ty, you’re the one they’re going to want to take down the most. You’re like the golden fucking goose. Own that shit, do your thing, and if in doubt, get them close to me. Okay?”

The plan was set, and the game was on. 

******************

Ty had been shamelessly stalking Zane throughout the game, utilizing every skill in his bag of tricks to remain hidden, and he had to admit there was something about watching Zane hunt that turned him on. Zane and Kelly had worked together to take Mark out, and now were closing in on Owen. They didn’t realise Owen was drawing them in to Nick’s sniper territory, and with Ty flanking them they were both walking right into the trap. He was only mildly concerned that he couldn’t spot Digger, figured he was probably wiring a paint mine or something somewhere, so Ty was minding his step. Owen ran full speed across a clearing, and Kelly took the bait and followed, gun up and ready to shoot. He stumbled to a stop as a paintball hit him in the leg, then in the chest, and looked around, a little confused. Owen had dived behind a tree and was waiting, quietly as Kelly sat down cross-legged on the floor and extended a middle finger up into the treetops, waving it around. He couldn’t pinpoint the exact location, but he knew someone was up high in the trees. 

Zane took cover in the brush, and Ty stalked closer, close enough that he could probably reach out and grab Zane. Zane stilled, his whole body going tense as though he realised someone was in such close proximity. Ty took one slow breath and lunged forward, grabbing Zane and hauling him close as he turned them both. Zane flailed in his grip and was pelted in the chest with shots, a substantial shield for Ty to hide behind. 

“Fuck!” Digger yelled, diving to the side after shooting his own teammate. Ty was too quick though, and hit Digger in the legs, then dragged Zane with him to stand over Digger’s supine form. He shot Digger twice in the chest, amused at how his friend gave him a slow, rebellious middle finger before he flopped back. 

Ty patted Zane’s chest before he removed his arm from around the man’s shoulders and chest and stepped back. Zane turned to face him, and Ty gestured to the ground with his gun. “Think you should be down there Lonestar,” he drawled. Zane tugged off his mask and held Ty’s gaze as he got to his knees, pausing for a moment before lying back with a smirk. He put his hands behind his head, the very picture of relaxation, and Ty’s breath, which had gotten stuck in his chest at the sight of Zane on his knees, huffed out. 

At that exact moment, a small pop sounded from behind him, followed up by the sound of a very outraged man yelling a string of expletives that were mangled by the Boston accent. “You fucking motherfuckers!” Nick shouted from just beyond the clearing. Ty turned and burst out laughing. The tree Nick had been perched in, and Nick himself, was coated with a massive amount of green paint. “You fucking had a timer on a paint grenade?!” he cried, pointing at Digger. 

Digger heaved in a breath, trying to pause his raucous laughter to speak, but failed, instead gesturing broadly over towards Nick and gasping, “I thought you’d appreciate the colour Irish.” 

“Fuck you Bayou,” Nick wailed, slumping to the floor dramatically. “Just… fuck you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh I totally forgot about this because I have a brain like a sieve at the best of times. Well. Here's a little ending.

In deference to the state of Nick, who’d been so drenched in green paint it had leaked through his layers of clothing and turned him a kind of mossy green and undeniably Irish colour, they’d decided to find a motel to stay in for the night, so they could at least shower away the sweat and paint. They sent Nick in to sort out the rooms, having learnt by now that Nick most certainly had the luck of the Irish. Even when he was green. He came strolling out with not only a family room that slept 3, and 2 doubles, but each room had a full en suite bathroom, breakfast included, and he’d also bagged the receptionists phone number. 

He held up the room keys and strode past Ty, murmuring “you owe me Six,” and loped an arm around Mark and Kelly, declaring them to be his room mates and carted them off to the first room complaining he looked mouldy and needed a shower. He turned and tossed a card to Owen and a card to Ty, telling the remaining men to be ready for dinner at 6.30 and to be good. Digger and Owen hustled off to their own room with twin smirks and little coy finger waves that both Ty and Zane opted to ignore. 

“Well. Looks like we’re rooming,” Ty said, stating the obvious in all his discomfort. No one could accuse the Sidewinder boys of being anything close to subtle. He felt oddly bashful about them being thrown together, but as soon as Zane grinned, Ty was back on firm footing. “C’mon Lonestar, let’s check out our digs.” 

They closed the door behind them, sealing them in to a plain, sparsely furnished room. A double bed and a lone chair were the only places to sit, so Ty threw his belongings down on the side of the bed closest to the door without asking, and kicked off his shoes, sitting back against the headboard. His eyes were closed, but he opened one to look at Zane, who was more quietly putting his belongings away. Zane paused and smiled at Ty watching him, and Ty opened both his eyes, tracking Zane’s movements. His head was lowered, and he could feel the little smile playing about his lips, knowing it made him look a little predatory, maybe a little unnerving, but he didn’t care. Nick had once commented how that very look on Ty’s face made all of Sidewinder’s balls tuck up tight because they knew trouble was coming. Zane met it head on though, drawing himself to full height, hands loosely in his pockets. He didn’t fidget, didn’t have any little nervous ticks, which struck Ty as odd. Ty himself was prone to rocking, tapping, gesticulating, flailing… movement was his natural state, but Zane could be still in a way that fascinated Ty. 

He stood and made his way closer, moving slowly, giving Zane time to back off. He didn’t, of course, but reached out and hooked a finger into Ty’s belt loop and pulled him closer, lifting a hand to cup Ty’s jaw, brushing his thumb over Ty’s lower lip. Something about Zane made Ty want to lie down and play submissive, so of course he threaded a hand into Zane’s hair and tugged, taking back some of the control that Zane probably didn’t even realise he’d held. Zane made a little sound, almost a grunt, almost a moan, and looked down his nose at Ty with darkened eyes, his lips parting. As before, they moved into the kiss together, meeting like a magnetic force had pulled them together, and both groaned with equal abandon into the kiss. 

Ty walked them back to the bed and pushed Zane down, pulling his shirt over his head and crawled up, covering Zane’s body with his own. Zane grabbed greedily for Ty’s skin, dragging his hands over his hips and back, his mouth seeking skin to taste and bite. Ty hauled Zane further up on the bed, pushing his legs apart so he could settle between them, grabbing Zane’s hair to pull his mouth up for biting kisses. They both worked Zane’s shirt off, and Ty pushed Zane flat, and knelt back, slowly dragging his fingertips over the expanse of golden skin, decorated with a light dusting of dark hair. Zane’s muscles twitched under Ty’s fingertips, and he could appreciate the work that must have gone into this physique. Zane was definitely in shape, and right now he was ticking all of Ty’s boxes. 

Zane arched up into Ty’s touch, and reached up to grab Ty down for another kiss. They rocked together for a moment, grinding against each other before Zane rolled them and straddled Ty, reaching down to undo both of their jeans. He pulled Ty’s erect cock from his underwear, and licked his palm with a long, slow lick before gripping Ty with the wet heat. Ty’s cock kicked in Zane’s palm, and his groaned, pushing his hips up. His breath stuttered and his hips thrust in time with Zane’s movements, hand gripping and sliding up and down Ty’s erection, but Ty wanted to see Zane undone. He pushed Zane off, and wrestled him to his back, dragging off Zane’s jeans and underwear and kicking off his own. “Fuck,” he murmured, looking Zane over. 

“Jesus, Ty,” Zane groaned, reaching down and jerking himself. Ty groaned and grabbed Zane’s wrist to stop him, and lay over him again. 

“Got no fucking lube,” Ty murmured against Zane’s skin. “Wasn’t planning…” he trailed off as Zane gripped both their cocks in his hand and Ty dropped his head to Zane’s shoulder. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he chanted, pushing into Zane’s grip, feeling his skin catch against Zane’s. He lost himself in a long kiss that had Zane moaning his name and relinquishing his own erection in favour of touching only Ty, in favour of focussing his attention on the other man. So the least Ty could do was grip Zane in return and work his hand up and down, gripping tighter at the head which Zane obviously enjoyed if his arched back was anything to go by. He was near begging Ty now, his hips working in unison with Ty’s hand. 

“Come on, Zane,” Ty urged, and when Zane threw his head back Ty ducked down and bit the side of his throat, sucking on the skin lightly. It was just enough to push Zane over the edge, and he shouted out and his hips stuttered as he came between them both, hot and wet and slick. It made their stomachs slip against each other, and Zane didn’t miss a beat before he swept his hand through his own mess and used it to lubricate his hand on Ty’s cock. Something about the action did Ty in, and he came with a groan, face buried in Zane’s neck. 

Ty hummed a little contented sound and rolled off of Zane, landing beside him with a little huff, and they both panted together, until it eventually turned to laughter. 

Ty pushed himself up a little, leaning over Zane, and kissed him lightly. “After dinner, we buy condoms and lube. They all know we’re fucking anyway, so we may as well do it right,” he smirked. 

“You’ll hear no complaints from me,” Zane smiled. “I still want to see who’ll come out on top,” he teased, pushing himself up and heading to the bathroom. “I’m guessing it’ll be a lot of fun either way,” Zane said. 

Ty was grinning to himself, certain he was in for one hell of a night, as he listened to the shower start. And then: “Ty! What the fuck! You gave me a hickey? I’m a grown fucking man!” Zane yelled, standing in the doorway pointing to his neck with an incredulous expression. 

It was the first time Ty had seen him look aggravated or heard him raise his voice, and it seemed only fitting that Ty was the one who’d bought it out in the stoic man. He shrugged carelessly and grinned. “Oops”. 

“Jackass.”


End file.
